No Need for Trigun!
by Mangolia-kiss
Summary: Chapter6 is up.Washu transports some Trigun characters to the Tenchi household! And whats this? Ryokos in love?! I'm not good at summeries. Please no flames, R
1. No Need for Trigun

Trigun and Tenchi Muyo! Summary: Washu transports the Trigun gang into the Tenchi household! Tenchi doesn't know cause he's in collage. Ayeka and Sasamie don't know cause they'r vistiting on Juri. Mihoshi, Nabukie, and Yosho are on vacation. So it's Washu and Ryoko are the only ones who know! Wait whats this? Ryoko is in love? With who?  
  
Trigun characters in the story: Vash, Knives, Legato, Nicohles, Millie, and Meryl Main Tenchi characters in the story: Ryoko, Washu, and Tenchi  
  
Washu typed on her computer, searching in diffrent dimensions. Soon enough a grin grew on her face. '' These people will be good to test out my new invention! '' exclamied Washu.  
  
She walked up to her machine, and pressed a few buttens. She put in the dimensoin's name and code. A few moments later there was a 'ahhhhhhhh' BOOM CRASH and KABOOM!  
  
Where Washu's machine was, now stood a pile of ruble. And underneth was six people: four males and two females. ''Yes! My invention worked! I am a geniuse!'' the red head yelled.  
  
The mysterious people looked at Washu in confusion. ''Oh, my name is lil' Washu, and I'm the one who brought you here! Now come with me, I want you to meet my daughter.'' she told. One of the six people walked up to Washu. He had a long red coat, spiky blonde hair, and aqua eyes. ''Um, exuse me miss. Why did you bring us here?'' he asked.  
  
Washu blinked. '' 'Cause I can, silly! Now come with me.'' The others followed her out of her lab, and was now in a living room.  
  
They heard a T.V play a movie, and a voice saying the lines: ''First rule of Fight Club is: you do not talk about Fight Club. Second rule of Fight Club is: You do not talk about Fight Club! Third rule of Fight Club is: someone yells 'stop' , taps out , goes limp; the fight is over. Fourth rule is: No shirts, no shoes! Fifth rule is: two people a fight. Six rule is: one at a time 'fellas, one at a time. Seventh rule is: fights can go as long as they have to! And the eighth and final rule is: if this is you'r first night of Fight Club; you have to fight.''  
  
'' What are you watching, Ryoko?'' Washu asked. '' Ah, just Fight Club. Nothing much.'' the woman sitting on the couch said, who went by the name Ryoko. '' Oh, Ryoko! My new machine worked! And I brought some guests! Isn't that great! Now we won't be lonely anymore.'' Washu said.  
  
Ryoko gave a sigh and looked at Washu. ''Oh Ryoko, could you ordor out. Since we don't have any soy sauce?'' asked Washu. Ryoko's eye twitched at the memory of the soy sauce incadent.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Ryoko stood in the kitchen, bug eyed. As she poured, the soy sauce down the sink, dead fruit flies fell from the bottle. Washu walked in and looked in the sink to see what Ryoko was doing. And whan she saw what poured down, she also became bug eyed. Hundreds of dead fruit flies coved the small drain of the sink.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
''Yeah sure.'' answerd Ryoko walking off. She got the phone and dialled the pizza resturanut and got asked for what she wanted. ''When she was finished, she came back and said: ''Okay Washu, who are the guests?'' Washu turned to the six people standing in the hallway.  
  
Washu gave a nervouse laugh. ''Well, I don't know. I just got them from another world. No harm done, right?'' Ryoko sighed again, and walked up to them. ''Hello, I'm Ryoko.'' she extended her hand out to one of the females. This female was a inch shorter then Ryoko, had baby blue eyes, and long brown hair.  
  
''Hello! I'm Millie Thomeson! It's a pleasure to meet you!'' Millie exclamied, shaking her hand. The other female, who was around Washu's height, had black hair, and gray eyes walked up to Ryoko. ''And I'm Meryl Strife.'' she told, also shaking Ryoko's hand.  
  
Ryoko smilied at the two and turned to a tall man with a red coat, aqua eyes, and blonde hair. '' I am the hunter of love and peace! The one and only: Vash the Stampede! If you want, I can become you'r personal bodygaurd. 'Cause a 'goddess' like you, will need protection.'' said him.  
  
Ryoko blinked a few times, and said:' okay'. ''So, uh. Yeah. What about you?'' Ryoko said to a man in a black outfit with a huge omaga godly cross on his back. ''I am Nicoles D. Wolfwood, at you'r service.'' Wolfwood said. The other two males keeped quite, and just glared at Ryoko and Washu.  
  
'This is going to be a long Summer.' thought Ryoko. The blue haired, gold eyed, lady killer-ish type guy, stared at Ryoko. It seemed as if he just read her thoughts and looked as if he would bite her at anytime. The other was a tall, white blonde, with blue eyes just keeped glareing at Ryoko, no matter what.  
  
~Thirty minutes later~  
  
'The pizza is still not here.... Probaley they had a friut fly accident.' Ryoko thought. Ryoko looked at Washu's lab, was still in there treing to remake her machine. The males were watching T.V or something. Except the two evil looking ones who were whispering to eachother in a conor somewhere. ''Hey, who are those two?'' Ryoko asked. Meryl was the one to answer that. ''Oh, the blue haired one is Legato. And the other is Knives, Vash's brother. You might want to stay away from them.''  
  
Ryoko nodded. ''Ahh, when is the pizza gonna get here?!'' Vash groaned. Ryoko looked at him, and threw a slipper at him. ''Soon, now haw paitnce child.'' Vash whimpered, and walked up to Ryoko, and sat down at the table. ''So, Ryoko. You live here with just Washu, right?'' asked Vash. ''Yeah. There used to be eight others, but they'r on vaction, collage, or they'r busy.'' she told.  
  
Vash mouthed an 'o' and laied his head on Ryoko's shoulder. Ryoko stared at the man, who seem to started to drool on her. The drool that hung from Vash's mouth leeked down all the way to Ryoko's hand, and coved half her shirt. Meryl made a face and Millie started to laugh.  
  
Nicoles, who turned off the T.V, sat in a chair beside Millie. '' Now, that's disgusting Vash. Stop that, before you tramatize her!'' as soon Vash stopped, Wolfwood ran up to Vash and hit him upside the head with a book.  
  
'Oh yes, this will be a long Summer.' Ryoko told herself.  
  
To Be contienued.....  
  
A/N: Yay, I'm done! My first crossover fic! Please review, and no flames. I don't like flames. Well who should I hook Ryoko up with? Vash, Wolfwood, Knives, or Legato? Yes, the who dead fruit fly in the soy sauce really happend. I poured some on my rice, and found dead nats in them. My brother poured the soy sauce in the sink, and a whole bunch of them fell out. Thank you, Ghosts-girl23. 


	2. Legato and Ryoko

No Need for Trigun! #2 A/N: Yay! Chapter two is on the way! I still don't know who I should hook Ryoko up with. But it's either Vash or Legato. For some strange reason, Legato remindes me of Ryoko. Maybe it's because of his eyes, his and Ryoko's eyes are both gold. Oh, well. This chapter Ryoko and the Legato talking and stuff. So maybe this chapters will help me dicied who Ryoko should hook up with. Done now, read! *GASP* I didn't put a disclamier well here it is: I don't own anything. So you can't sue me. *sticks toungh out.*  
  
Chapter two: The Legato and Ryoko moment A/N: No,they do nothing except talk! And well, maybe more.. Mwahahahhahaha! Thank you.  
  
The Pizza had arived ten minuits ago, and Vash is happy. Ryoko sighed and looked over at Legato who was eating his pizza on the couch. Vash, Wolfwood, Millie, Meryl, and Knives were somewhere else. Well, Ryoko didn't know where Knives was, and she didn't care either.  
  
Legato looked up at Ryoko and their eyes locked. Ryoko finaly took the chance to look at his eyes. They were gold, just like hers. Soon Legato got up, and Ryoko looked away. He put his paper plate up, and walked up to Ryoko.  
  
Legato stood an inch taller then her, and he said: ''You find anything about me interesting, miss Ryoko?'' His voice was calm, and even though the sentance was a plain question it sent chills down her spine. ''Uh, er no, I was just wondering why you were so quite thats all.'' Ryoko answerd. ''Why you want to talk to me? Then lets go outside and talk.'' he said cooly, and he walked out side.  
  
Soon, Ryoko followed behind him, and closed the door. He sat down on the porch, and Ryoko sat beside him. ''So, Ryoko, what do want to talk about? '' Legato asked inching closer next to Ryoko. He was so close that Ryoko could feel him breathing by her ear.  
  
''Or, do you want to stare at my body, all day long?'' he whispered in her ear. ''Um, uh no, it's. I uh.'' Ryoko stutterd. ''Fine, then. I'll start. Are you single?'' he ask, again. '' Yes, why?'' Ryoko turned her head toward him. His lips were only a centameter from Ryoko's lips.  
  
Ryoko tried to back away, but Legato stopped her. '' We'll finish this later, at midnight. Here, and don't saw anything.'' told Legato. He kissed her quickly on lips and got up and walked inside.  
  
Ryoko sat there, bewilderd, at what he just did. She touched her lips, and walked inside. ''Oh, there you were, Ryoko! I was looking for you! You know Ryoko, a bodygaurd should always know where the person they'r protecting is.'' Vash said sternly, but dumbly.  
  
''Oh, I was just outside, thats all. What is with the whole bodygaurd crap?'' Ryoko asked. Vash thought for a moment and said '' 'Cause a goddess like you needs protection.'' and he walked off.  
  
Ryoko felt as if someone was watching her, and she was right. Legato, was. He had a grin that any woman would die to kiss those very lips that grinned at her. But Ryoko could see past it. Way past it. It was a grin that taunted Ryoko. A grin that set another chill down her spine.  
  
Legato paid now attention to the noises in the background: Vash getting beaten senseliss by Wolfwood, for no apartent reason. Maybe cause he was a dork that was just plain lovable. And they didn't know that Knives started with jealousy in his eyes. 'Is Legato trieing to steal my girl?' he thought bitterly.  
  
Millie and Meryl was talking to Washu about plants and space. But Legato and Ryoko didn't notice that either. 'What does he want with me? Will he steal me and make me his captive?' Ryoko thought.  
  
Legato's grin grew even wider. Then it clicked, he could read her mind. Now Ryoko was sure in for deep crap, if he does something bad to her. 'Should I tell Washu?' Ryoko suggsted, forgeting about Legato. ' Don't even try it Ryoko. Or I will do something to you.' Legato told telapathicly.  
  
Ryoko gulped, what will she do?  
  
To be countiued.... A/N: Yay, done with the seconde chapter. No Legato is not going to do anything to Ryoko. And whats this Knives saying Ryoko is his girl, and is jealouse?! What is going on here?! I know not that much humor in this chapter. But you know, when Knives or Legato is around nothing is very funny. But when they'r both are around, chaos, mayhem, and hell is there. Well, Review please! 


	3. Midnight

No need for Trigun!#3 A/N: I still haven't made my disision, yet. NOTHING happens in this chapter. Well, nothing bad does to Ryoko. I will try to make the chapters longer. KEYWORD: try Now read on and review or face the wrath of Brett! *Pulls curten and behind it is her friend Brett who has a pad of small sticky notes and a pen.* Brett: You will get a punish note if you don't review. All you have to do is leave this note on you'r forehead for a week. And you'r punishment is over! Good bye!  
  
P.S: Theres a few German words in here. What? I'm listening to s German band at the moment! I can't help it! And Legato maybe OOC. THIS is Mein(my) fic so I can control it.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything. I hate this.  
  
Chapter three: Midnight Talk Ryoko's POV  
  
I walk out from my bedroom (the basement) and went outside. I saw Legato standding by the lake. 'I hope he dosen't do anything.' I thought. I walked towards him, und he turned around. ''Hello, Ryoko.'' he said cooly. ''Now, we can finish what we started earlier. What happend to the others?'' he asked.  
  
'' Others? As in the other people who used to live here?,'' he nodded. '' oh, well there was sixs others. Two princess, a prince, an old geezered who used to be a prince, a police officer, and a perveted male.'' I told. Legato nodded again, and pondered.  
  
A small gust of wind came by, and I shivered 'cause I had a sleeveless shirt. Legato took notice of this, and pulled off his trench coat and drapped it on my shoulders. ''Thank you.'' I said, looking at him. He smillied at me, and wrapped his arm around me. Legato pulled me close and pointed at a group of stars.'' I think I see the Bigger Dipper.'' he told.  
  
I looked at where he was pointing at and said back to him ''Sorry to burt you'r bubble, but that's the Little Dipper.'' Legato mouthed and 'o'. ''Well, I was close. So, tell me about you'r past.'' Legato politly demanded.  
  
I looked down at my feet, and said: '' I really don't want to dwell on the past. I 'll tell you later.'' Legato nodded, again. ''Well, lets go inside.'' I suggested. ''Okay.'' Legato responed. We walked inside, and Legato laied down on the couch. ''Good night.'' he called out, as I set his caot in another chair.  
  
''Gut Nacht" I called back. I closed my door, and fell on my bed. I woke up to see big aqua eyes in mine. ''And where were you last night, my goddess?'' asked Vash pulling away. ''I was outside, for a bit.'' I answered. ''You get a punish note. 'Cause it was way past you'r curfew, my angel. Now break fast will be ready in a miniut.'' said Vash, as he suck a sticky note on my forehead that says 'The Punshi Note'  
  
''Really, Vash is such a dork.'' I said as Meryl walked in. ''Yes, he is. What were you doing last night?'' she asked. ''Oh, I was just out, you know just looking at the stars." I said. Meryl nodded, and walked out.  
  
Legato walked in and sat down beside me. He whispered in my ear three words: 'Knives is jealouse.' I looked at him and he kissed me. Legato broke the kiss, and walked out. He took one last look at me. He mouthed ' I love you.'  
  
I stared at the cloosed door, deep in thought. 'He loves me, but do I love him? What if he doesen't love me, and he's just saying that he does?' I pondered. 'I can tell he does, little Ryoko. But do you?' Washu sent a message to me.  
  
I sighed, and changed my clothes. As soon I was done, I walked out. I thought about what Washu said when Tenchi chose Ayeka. No one chooses love. They know who they love. No one should ever choose over someone. Washu was and is right. Only we know who we love. No one else.  
  
To be countioued...  
  
A/N: Wow, I started this fic a couple of days ago, and I'm already finshed chapter 3! I thinking about a Legato and Ryoko fic. Yeah, maybe I will. Maybe I won't. It's either Legato or Vash. 


	4. A fight where a Jurien Prince can't win

No need for Trgun!#4 A/N: I know that I haven't updated in a few days, but I was busy* mutters* with math homework* Well, this is where the rest of the gang come back for the Summer! Oooooooooooo, Tenchi is jealouse of Legato. So is Knives. Wolfwood is not even after Ryoko. Legato is says that hes Ryoko boyfriend! And Vash, is being Vash. Whta is going on here???!!! Oh, in this story, Ryoko raised Sasami, and so Sasami calls Ryoko mutter. Which is mother in German. Yes, Ryoko is also German in this fic, cause I wanted her to be German. And Sasami knows it too. If you don't like that idea, well tough luck! It's my fanfic! German words: Mutter: mother Ja: yes Ich komm wieder: I will come(I think ^ ^) Disclaimer: I don't own anything, expcept the things that I own, which is not trigun or Tenchi Muyo.  
  
The fight where no Jurien prince can win..  
  
Ryoko sat at the breakfast table, next to Legato. It was the first day of Summer, Ryoko sighed. Legato looked up at Ryoko and moved closer. Knives took notice of this and his eye begun to twitch.  
  
*KNOCK, KNOCK* Everyone's heads shot up. Washu put her chopsticks down and answered the door. There were more than one voice, and Ryoko's eyes widen. Washu walked back in with four people.  
  
There was one male and therest was females. ''Mutter!'' a little blue haired girl ran up to Ryoko and gave her a hug. ''Hello, Sasami. How was you'r visit to Juri?'' Ryoko asked. '' It was great!! I had lots of fun! Oh, and Startica is coming up and you can go! Will you come?'' Sasami exclaimed all in one breath.  
  
''Ja, Sasami. Ich komm wieder.'' Ryoko said. Sasami's face lit up with exciment. ''Oh, Ryoko. Who are these people?'' the black haired boy asked. ''Washu brout them from another dimension, Tenchi.'' Ryoko said. Tenchi nodded, and shot a glare at Legato, who wrapped a arm around Ryoko.  
  
Before Tenchi could say anything, a purple haired woman said something. ''Well, Ryoko. It seems like you have a boyfriend. You two will make a perfect couple.'' she gigled. Ryoko began to blush, as Legato nibleed on Ryoko's ear.  
  
Tenchi and Knives couldn't have gone any redder: their faces gone so red, you can see the steam coming out of their ears. Ryoko took no notice of this, and asked. ''So Ayeka, when are you and Tenchi gonna get married?'' Ayeka sighed. ''Tenchi and I decided that we shouldn't. I am kinda glad. 'Cause I had no feelings for him anymore.'' Ayeka told.  
  
At the other side of the table The blonde haired girl walked up to Millie and said ''Hi, mi name is Mihoshi! Whats you'r name?'' she said. ''I'm Millie Thomeson! And this is Meryle Strife!'' said Millie. By dear god, Millie and Mihoshi will be the best of friends 'cause they act the same.  
  
Back to the same side Sasami looked up at Legato "Are you really my mutter's boyfriend?'' she asked. ''You could say that.'' he said. Tenchi couldn't hold it in anymore. ''Thats it! I can't stand it! You stay away from MY Ryoko! You are not her boyfriend!'' Tenchi yelled. ''You'r Ryoko?!! She's mine, not you'r, spider!'' yelled Knives.  
  
''Both of you don't love her! I'm her bodygaurd, 'cause I love her! Now did you think of that before?!!'' Vash shouted. ''Shut up, broom-head! I met her five years ago! So I love her!'' Tenchi shot back.  
  
'' All of you shut up!! Ryoko belongs to no one!'' Wolfwood said. ''Well, let's let Ryoko decied, Ryoko who do you love?'' Vash asked. ''I love.. I love... Legato.'' Ryoko told softly. Tenchi looked broken. Knives was about to explode. Vash looked hurt, but yet happy because Ryoko was happy and it was her chose. Not his. Legato looked shocked 'cause Ryoko said she loved him!  
  
All was silent. Tenchi soon summoned the Light Hawk sword and ran up to Legato. He pulled it back, and let out a battle crie....  
  
To be contiued...........  
  
What happens next? Review please. 


	5. A battle where a Jurien Prince can't win...

No Need for Trigun! 5 A/N: Okay, the reviews just keep coming! I love them so much! *hugs reviews* I never had five, actullay I never got this far on a story! Wonder what happens next? Well, read on! Does Legato love Ryoko? Or does Knives love Ryoko? Oh, sorry for the Knives OOC in this chapter. Disclamier: I don't own anything....  
  
A battle where a Jurien prince can't win#2 Ryoko's POV Startng where we left off..  
  
Tenchi pulled back his sword an let out a battle crie. He sword was aimed at Legato, but suddenly he stopped in mid-motion. It seemed as if someone pressed the pause butten then and there. Everyone stared at him.  
  
Tenchi was still floating, and he was pushed backward into the wall! Everyone, execpt Ryoko, stared in awe. They turned their gaze at Ryoko, who looked extremely ticked. Back to Tenchi, there was no wall ecpect a pile of ruble.  
  
Vash looked up at Ryoko ''Why did you do that?!'' he yelled. ''I didn't kill him. Besides if I didn't, Legato would be hurt.'' Ryoko told. Wolfwood nodded in agreement and pulled out a cigerete. Knives had a blank look on his face. ''Why did you choose Legato, Ryoko?'' Meryl asked.  
  
Ryoko gave a sigh and anwserd. ''I didn't choose him,'' everyone looked connfused. ''I love him.'' Milly and Mihoshi sobbed out and ran up to Ryoko and gave her a HUGE death hug. Vash, gave a smile. *you know the famuse smile that he always gives* Wolfwood, took a drag from his cig and farted. Ayeka, she smiled too. Washu and Meryl, they both hit Wolfwood for farting at the dramatic. Knives, he pondered to himself. Sasami, she joined in the hug. And Legato, he walked out of the room.  
  
Hours later... Tenchi is in Washu's lab recovering after the incident. Legato still hadn't come back and Ryoko was in her room. Knives knocked on Ryoko's door, when everyone else was in the backyard cooking.  
  
''Yes?'' a muffled voice called from the other side. ''Can I come in? It's me, Knives.'' he told. ''Yeah, the door is open.'' Ryoko said. Knives opened the door and walked in. ''May I help you?'' Ryoko asked.  
  
Knives turned his attention to Ryoko. ''Ryoko, I know you love Legato. But does he love you,'' Ryoko gave a starnge look. '' He doesn't love you, Ryoko! He just wants you to think that! I love you..'' yelled Knives. Ryoko looked as if she was gonna cry any second. ''What makes you think that?'' she said softly as a tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
''Ryoko, I'm sorry I hurt you. I truly am. But Legato doesn't love. I swear, I wouldn't lie. If you still don't belive me, just be careful around him. Please?'' Knives asked Ryoko. He didn't get a response, except Ryoko jumping up and crieing in his arms.  
  
A few miniuts later, Ryoko had fallen asleep. Knives set her on the bed and watched her sleep. ''You and I belong together. We are the same. Legato doesn't desever you, and he doesn't love you. A Plant doesn't need to be with vermin like him.'' Knives softly whispered in her ear.  
  
He got up, took one last look at her before leaving.  
  
To be contiude.... A/N: What is going on here?! Knives is saying Ryoko's a Plant?!! Is what Knives is saying true?! See more in the next chapter.... 


	6. Midvally, Dominique, and Caine

No need for Trigun!#6 A/N: Alright, this chapter is BIG! Washu is causing more and more chaos by the miniut! More people from the world of Trigun?! Well, besides that we learn more about what Ryoko does for a living. I know she won't do this, but this is my fic! So there!Warning: The characters are OOC!  
  
Disclamier: I keep forgeting to put this up. This is the last time I will. I don't own anything. Ryoko sat on her satin sheeted bed. A typewriter sat infront of her, with resting on the keys. There were nine keys in total. One on the two sides. Three in the middle with a big key after it. And after that key is three more.  
  
A knock was heard on Ryoko's door. "It's open!" Ryoko said to the knocker. The door creecked open, and Milly's and Meryl's head picked out. ''Uh, we'r sorry to bother you. But we were wondering if we could hang out in here. Is that okay with you?'' Meryl asked.  
  
''Yeah sure, just close the door.'' Ryoko told. Milly was the first to come in, and she jumped on the bed nexted to Ryoko. ''Thats a weird typewriter. What kind is it?'' she asked. ''It's a typewriter for the blind.'' Ryoko answered. ''You know how to read and type in Brallie?!! Thats so cool!'' Milly exclaimed. ''Ms. Ryoko what do you do for a living?'' Meryl asked sitting on the otherside of Ryoko.  
  
''Well, I write stories for the blind and non-blind. So I'm an auther. I also write my stories in German too.'' told Ryoko. Meryl and Milly stared in awe. ''I never knew that. Are you famuse?!" Milly asked again. ''Not that popular. I just started writing. And it's just poetry.'' Ryoko pointed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In Washu's lab ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Washu typed on her laptop. `I hope this works!` Washu thought and pressed a butten. `BOOM, CRASH, KABOOM!` Washu coughed and said "Deja vu!'' Smoke swirled around the lab. Three figures stood inside it, also coughing their lungs out.  
  
When the smoke cleard the three figures were visable. A tall skiny man with a huge-arse rifle. He wore black hat, a brown-ish trench coat, and had a huge- arse sniper rifel.(did I spell that right?) Another was a tall man with a saxaphone and he had black hair. (Hmm. who could that be?) The last was a woman with purple hair and a patch-thingy over her right eye.  
  
"I'm a genius! I did it again" squeled the small redhead. ''Okay, all of you, come with me.'' said Washu, and they did. They walked out of the broom closet and Washu yelled, "I brought new guests, everyone!" Legato, Knives, Vash, Wolfwood, Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami, and Mihoshi stared.  
  
The three newcomers stared back. All was quiet expect for the sound of the basement door opening. "Wow! Ryoko I never new you knew how to play the guitar! You are so amazing!" Milly exclamied as Meryl, Ryoko, and Milly walked out.  
  
"Thank you, but it's really nothing. But we should really start din-" Ryoko cut off by Washu. Washu lunged out at Ryoko giving her a death hug. "Ryoko, arn't you glad?! I machine worked again! I 'm so happy! Okay I have to go, I'll leave the guests here! Bye!" Washu said, running off.  
  
"That was random.'' muttered Knives. "Yeah." Tenchi replied. "Shut up, vermin." Knives said back. "Who are you?'' Ayeka asked. "We are three of the Gung Ho Guns. I am Midvally the Hornfreak, this is Dominique the Cyclops, and this is Caine the Long Shot." told Midvally.  
  
Caine looked at Ryoko and his eyes(?) bulged. "Ryoko?!" he shouted out. Ryoko took notice that her name was called out, and looked up. "Yes, thats my name. How do you know that?" Ryoko demaned. "How can I forget my ex- girlfriend?!" Caine asked.  
  
To be contiued... A/N: O_O WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! Caine and Ryoko used to be a couple?! And in the last chapter, Knives called Ryoko a Plant! What is the heck?. I don't know if Caine talks or not, I still need to watch the last three DVDs. Find out in the next episode of No Need For Trigun! 


	7. MtDew

No Need for Trigun!7  
  
Chapter seven: Mt.Dew  
  
Everyone stood dumbfounded. Washu walked up and said. ''Okay, now I'm gonna tell you once. And only once. Ryoko oringinaly came from you'r world. Back in you'r world, Ryoko was a Plant, and still is. But you see, I erased Ryoko's memory because I needed to! But I can't give her back her memory. If I do, she will have her memory, but she will have brain damage." Everyone stared.  
  
"Now, since we have a group here, why don't we have a party?! Come on, Sasami, Ayeka, Mihoshi, Milly, Meryl and Dominque! Let's go to the store!" Washu yelled and dragged those girls along. "What now?" Vash asked. "Well, I don't know about you. But I have to contiune with my story. Bye now." told Ryoko, and was off to her room. "What now?" Vash asked.  
  
" Well, what don't you go do something and stop asking?!" Wolfwood yelled. " Ma'm,yes,ma'm!" Vash saulted. And with that Vash ran off singing the Ompa Lumpa song." God, that guy's weird!"Wolfwood exclaimed. "Hey, I thought you wern't supposed to say god's name in vain, "mr.Priest"."Knives smirked. Wolfwood grumbled, lighting up a cig.  
  
Ryoko just walked back and grabbed a Mt.Dew from the refridgerator. "Gotta do the dew, man" Ryoko told, opening the can. "Hey........"  
  
One hour later.....  
  
"Go,go, go, go, go, go,go!"Chanted the guys as Ryoko and Vash chuged down the millionth Mt. Dew. (Bet you thought it was beer, right?) Soon, Ryoko was the first to finish, and she threw the can at Vash's head. "okay that was pointless, because that was my first Mt. Dew, and it's only been one min., god you guys suck!" Ryoko exclaimed, and walked away, into her room.  
  
End of chapter  
  
"Wait, wait! Auther dudiet thing! That's it? Come on!" Vash yelled.  
  
Auther: Yes!  
  
*hits Vash head with Wolfwoods Bible*  
  
Auther:You see the review butten, yes? Then you know the drill. 


End file.
